


The Dollmaker

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Murder Mystery, Serial Killers, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: The past comes back to haunt Officer Tim Bradford both personally and professionally as an ice cold murder case from his days as a rookie comes roaring back to life. The Dollmaker was the only case legendary retired Detective Rowan McElroy could never close. The Dollmaker is back...and he’s got some scores to settle.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Blast From The Past

Officer Tim Bradford and Officer John Nolan were on their way to MacArthur Park. A call had come in about a dead body, and Tim and John were the ones that had been dispatched. They had ridden together for several shifts now, and Tim had to admit that John was well on his way to becoming a great cop. Tim glanced over at John. “It’s probably a homeless person, maybe an overdose.” John nodded in agreement. They would soon learn how wrong they both were.

Tim parked their shop by the entrance to MacArthur Park. A woman with a stroller and a sleeping baby inside of it quickly made her way to Tim and John. “She’s over there, Officers, on the other side of that tree. It’s horrible.” Tim glanced at the direction the woman had pointed in, then back at John. “Get her statement, Nolan. I’ll go look at the deceased.” Nolan nodded as Tim walked over to the body. He did a double take and frowned. Then he violently swore as memories of a long ago case from his days as a rookie that had gone ice cold came rushing back to him. He got on his radio, as he glanced around him. “Dispatch this is 07-Adam-19, requesting Major Crimes on scene at our location.” 

John hurried over as Tim stood up, looking around through his sunglasses. He knew the person responsible for this was close by, watching, like he had all the other times before. John grimaced as he saw the body. “She doesn’t look homeless or like an overdose.” Tim glanced at John. “She’s not.” John looked at Tim in surprise. “What...do you know her?” Tim grimly shook his head as his cell phone rang. He silenced it and sighed. “No, I don’t know her...but I know who killed her.” Tim’s cell phone rang again and he saw it was Lopez. He answered it, impatiently. “I can’t talk right now, Lopez. Are Lucy and the babies ok?” John heard Angela’s panicked voice through the phone. “Yes, but..” Tim rolled his eyes. “Then I’ll have to call you back.” Tim disconnected the call before placing another one. He heard retired Detective Rowan McElroy’s cheerful voice answer on the third ring. “Tim! I was going to call you today about dinner this weekend...” Tim interrupted her. “Rowan. I need you and Greg to be available later this afternoon. It’s important, and official.” Rowan snapped to attention. “Tim? What is it? What’s happened?” Tim sighed as he prepared to drop the bomb on Rowan. “He’s back, Ro.” Tim could practically hear Rowan frown into the phone. “What? Who’s back?” Tim glanced around uneasily as he answered her. “The Dollmaker. He’s back.” Rowan gasped into the phone. It was then Tim noticed Detective Anna Foster and Detective Ash Reno, along with John, were all looking at him. Anna pulled her sunglasses off. Tim quickly ended his call with Rowan as Anna studied him thoughtfully. “Care to share with the rest of the class, Officer Bradford?” Tim sighed and nodded. “It’s the Dollmaker...or someone connected to the Dollmaker.” Ash frowned at him. “You’re referring to the serial killer from the the mid 2000’s...terrorized L.A. for almost a year and then just stopped? Dressed the victims up to make them look like dolls?” Tim grimly nodded. “I was a Boot back then. First call I ever had on shift was a dead body... and she looked exactly like this vic right here, right down to the red ribbons in her hair. My T.O. is married to the lead detective who investigated that case.” Anna sighed as she crouched to look at the victim. She looked back up at Tim. “And this detective is expecting us, I assume?” Tim sighed and nodded. “I’m not trying to interfere in your case.” Anna stood up and glanced at Ash who snorted. “Yes, you are. But in this particular case, it’s appreciated.” Tim nodded as his cell phone rang again. He looked at his phone and saw it was Lopez again. He frowned impatiently at his phone and answered the call. “Unless Lucy or Cheyenne are in the hospital, I can’t talk right now!” He hung up on her as Anna looked at him. “Bradford if you need to take the call, it’s fine.” Tim shook his head. “No. When you and Reno are done here, I’ll take you to Rowan’s.” Anna’s eyes widened in surprise. “Rowan? As in Rowan McElroy?” Tim nodded and smiled. “Yep, that’s the one.”

Back at Mid Wilshire, Officer Lucy Chen and Officer Angela Lopez were both working the front desk indefinitely since they were both pregnant. Angela looked worriedly at Lucy who was doing her best to keep her composure at the smiling woman. “Umm...Officer Bradford isn’t available at this time.” The woman smiled at her. “No problem. If you’ll just give him this message for me, that would be a big help. I really need to see him as soon as possible. Thank you so much!” Audra wrote down her hotel information and handed it to Angela as she sailed out of Mid Wilshire. Lucy’s former partner, Officer Grayson Wells, and his new partner, Detective Nyla Harper, had caught the tale end of the conversation. Nyla looked at Angela. “Who was that?” Angela glanced at a clearly shaken Lucy and then looked back at Nyla and sighed. “Umm...that was Audra Bradford. And she says she’s Tim’s wife.” Grayson and Nyla gaped at Angela. “What? Our Tim?” Angela nodded at Nyla as Grayson grabbed Lucy’s hand. “Chen, I’m sure there’s some kind of reasonable explanation for this.” Lucy fought back the tears and wiped her eyes. “I need to go home. Tell Sgt. Grey I took a personal day.” Lucy dashed off as Nyla, Grayson, and Angela looked worriedly at each other. 

Tim and John arrived at Rowan’s house in Manhattan Beach. Tim parked in the circular driveway with Ash and Anna parking behind him. They approached the front door with Rowan’s husband Greg opening it before they could knock. Greg hugged Tim and shook hands with everyone else. He looked at Tim. “She’s out back...with a scotch. This is rough on her, as you can imagine.” Tim nodded as he glanced at the others. He noted Anna’s raised eyebrow and felt compelled to defend Rowan. “Rowan had the highest number of closed cases in the history of the LAPD. There was only one case in her entire career that she couldn’t close...and this case is it. Rowan felt...hell, we all felt...that she had the right guy all along. But she could never tie him to all of the victims, only some of them.” Anna simply nodded, and felt the weight of the world crash down on her shoulders. She was about to inherit an ice cold case from the legendary Detective Rowan McElroy. And if Rowan couldn’t close the case, did Anna even stand a chance of being able to do so?

Rowan stood at the edge of the deck, leaning forward with her elbows resting on the railing as she looked out over the Pacific. Her scotch sat on the railing next to her. Anna was secretly thrilled to meet the legendary Detective Rowan McElroy. Anna noted the way Rowan looked out over the Pacific, as the wind off the water blew Rowan’s still fiery red hair away from her face and shoulders. Rowan stood tall and proud, but Anna also saw the way her shoulders slightly slumped; not from age, but from the weight of the world. 

Greg went up behind her and squeezed her shoulders. “Baby, they’re here.” Rowan nodded as she quickly wiped away tears, much to Anna’s surprise. Rowan turned to face her friends, both old and new. She went to hug Tim, as he made introductions. Rowan then picked up a large expandable file folder that had seen better days; she handed it to Anna. “Detective Foster...we all have that one case that haunts us. This one is mine. Do what I couldn’t...bring this bastard down, once and for all.” Rowan handed Anna the huge case file. Tim’s phone signaled he had a voicemail, and he saw it was from Lucy. He listened to the message and closed his eyes. “Oh, Christ.”


	2. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy leaves Tim. Tim and Audra officially, amicably leave each other after Tim signs the divorce papers she gives him. The Dollmaker leaves a gift for certain members of the LAPD by the Hollywood sign.

Lucy was angrily shoving clothes into a suitcase. How the fuck could Tim be married? How could he lie to her like this? It just didn’t make any damn sense to her. She grabbed clothes, her uniforms, her toiletries, and shoved everything into a big suitcase, without organizing any of it. Blinded by tears, she ran into the doorframe of their bedroom with her shoulder. “Ouch, damnit!” She hurried through the house and glanced over her shoulder, gazing longingly at the home she and Tim had made their own, and her heart broke all over again. She ran out the front door with her large suitcase, and got in her car. She cried as she started the car up and drove away.

Thirty minutes later, she was pulling through the large gate to the mansion that her best friend, Officer Jackson West, shared with his boyfriend, Sterling. Jackson and Sterling were waiting outside of the front entrance for Lucy. She parked the car and Jackson opened her door as Sterling opened the trunk and retrieved her suitcase. Jackson pulled a sobbing Lucy into his arms. “It’s ok, honey. Let’s get you inside and settled. I’m sure Tim will be able to explain all of this.” Lucy glared at him. “Oh yeah...I’m sure there’s a logical explanation for the fact that he’s engaged to me, and knocked me up, but is married to someone else!” Lucy started sobbing again as Jackson led her into the mansion. He cast a worried look in Sterling’s direction. Sterling helplessly shrugged his shoulders.

Tim flew in the door from his garage that led to the kitchen. “Lucy! Lucy!” He quickly searched the house but realized the house was empty. He swore as he heard a pounding on his front door. Hoping it was Lucy, he raced to answer it. The disappointment was written all over his face when he saw Angela and Wesley standing there. He rolled his eyes as Angela stormed into his house with a confused Wesley on her heels. “Tim...what the hell is going on? Who the hell is Audra?” 

Tim ignored her as he stalked into his bedroom and jerked open the closet door. He let out a deep breath, hung his head, and backed towards the bed. He sat down heavily on it as he saw Lucy’s side of the closet was empty. “God damnit.” He rubbed his face with his hands as Angela came to stand in front of him. “Tim...talk to me. What is going on here?”

Tim glumly looked at Angela. “Audra was a friend of mine from college. We share the same birthday. On our 21st birthday, we decided to go to Vegas. We gambled, we got totally drunk, and woke up married to each other.” Angela gaped at him. “You what? You, Tim Bradford, Mr. Straight and Narrow, did that?” Tim scowled at her as Wesley hid his grin. “I was a stupid shit back then. But when Audra and I sobered up, we came to our senses and got the marriage annulled. We were married less than 36 hours.” Angela frowned and crossed her arms. “When’s the last time you talked to Audra?” Tim rolled his eyes. “Hell if I know. Since before I became a cop, at least.” Angela closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before looking back at Tim. “Well, you have some explaining to do...because your WIFE introduced herself to your FIANCÉE as Mrs. Tim Bradford!” Tim glared at Angela. “I have no idea why Audra would do that. I didn’t even know she was in L.A.” Angela sighed and nodded as she fished out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. “Well, you would have known if you bothered to return any of my dozen phone calls.” Tim groaned as he stalked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. “I couldn’t Ang. I was tied up.” Angela frowned at him. “What was so important that it kept you and Nolan busy for the rest of shift?” Tim guzzled his water as he grimly looked at Angela. “The Dollmaker; he’s back.” Angela gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. 

Tim entered the Beverly Hills Hotel and went to the bar. He immediately spotted Audra and made his way towards her. Audra glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him. She stood up and hugged him. “Hey stranger, how are you?” Tim hugged her back and smiled as he sat next to her. “I’m doing good, Audra. How are you? What brings you to L.A.?” Tim ordered a coke as Audra sipped her wine. She held up her left hand and showed Tim an absolute stunner of an engagement ring. Tim let out a low whistle. “That’s really great Audra, I’m happy for you. I’m engaged too.” He fished out his cell phone and showed a picture of him and Lucy together. Audra’s smile vanished and she groaned. “Oh my God! Oh no....oh shit, that explains why she looked like she was about to faint when I introduced myself.” Tim nodded as he sipped his coke. “Well, she’s pregnant with triplets, so that might have something to do with it.” Audra beamed at Tim. “Triplets? No way! Oh, Tim that is awesome!” Tim nodded and smiled. “So...” Audra rolled her eyes. “So, I’m sorry if I got you in trouble with your fiancée.” Tim smiled at her and shook his head. “Ahhh...it’s nothing I can’t fix, hopefully. But the big question remains...two actually. Why are you here and why do you think we’re still married?” Audra sighed as she signaled the bartender for another glass of wine. “Because we are, Tim. Somehow our paperwork never got filed. I didn’t know until my fiancé and I went to file for our marriage license.” Tim frowned at that. “That’s odd. I got married again, and had no problem getting a marriage license. It’s a long story...” He noticed Audra raising her eyebrows at him. She sighed and nodded. “Did you try to get the license in Nevada?” Tim shook his head. “No, it was here in California.” Audra laughed and shook her head. “That’s probably it then...my fiancé is from Reno, and we’re getting married there.” Tim sighed in frustration. Audra squeezed his hand. “So, I have the divorce papers. Since we’ve technically been married for over a decade we have to get an official divorce. We’ve been married way too long for an annulment.” Tim sighed as he quickly scanned the divorce papers. They were very standard, and he quickly signed them. Audra raised her wineglass. “Cheers to our divorce. I’ll get these filed, and I really am sorry about all of this Tim. I’ll even talk to your fiancée and straighten things out if you need me to.” Tim sighed and nodded and raised his coke. He tapped his glass with Audra’s wineglass as they both laughed and toasted their divorce. Audra looked so forlorn that Tim lightly elbowed her. “Hey, this isn’t your fault Audra. And it was a really fun trip.” Audra laughed at him. “Yeah it was.”

The Dollmaker sat in the tiny room, which used to be an office, in an abandoned warehouse in downtown L.A. with his next victim. She was already dead, and he was brushing her long chestnut hair. He braided her hair into pigtails before he went to work on her face. He painted her lips with blood red lipstick, and put bright pink rouge on her cheeks. The finishing touch was the tacky, baby blue eyeshadow on her eyelids. Then he loaded her into his car and drove the streets of Los Angeles trying to decide where he wanted to leave her. He ended up leaving her in front of the letter H of the Hollywood sign. He attached the note to the woman’s dress with a safety pin.


	3. Dive In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Ash dive into Rowan’s case file as Lucy and Tim dive into their problems. And another body is found as the Dollmaker strikes again.

Jackson opened the front door to a clearly distressed Tim. Jackson rolled his eyes at Tim. “Where the hell have you been, man?” Tim sighed as he strolled in. “Getting divorced, among other things. Is she awake?” Jackson nodded as he shut the door. “She’s in the sunroom; she’s been there for hours. She won’t eat, for once. She’s barely said a word.” Tim nodded as he looked down at his feet. Feeling sorry for him, Jackson put his hand on Tim’s shoulder. “I don’t know what’s going on, but... Fix this, Tim. You two are made for each other.” Tim nodded as Jackson led him down the long hallway to the sunroom. 

Lucy was curled up on the couch in the sunroom, that overlooked the Los Angeles skyline. She had her arms resting on the back of the couch and her head was cradled in her arms as she watched the twinkling lights of L.A. through the floor to ceiling windows. She suddenly saw Tim’s reflection in the window and buried her face in her arms and started crying.

Tim slowly walked over to the couch and sat on the couch, hauling Lucy into his arms. Lucy sadly looked up at Tim. Tim kissed her forehead. “Christ, Luce I don’t even know where to start.” Lucy stood up and turned her back on Tim. “How about you start with the fact that you’re married.” Tim nodded and took a deep breath. “Ok.” Lucy turned around as Tim began to explain the situation. Lucy brushed her hair back from her face and blinked the tears away. “Ok, I can sort of accept all that. In fact that’s not the part that hurts so damn much.” Tim frowned at her, clearly confused. “It’s not?” Lucy shook her head, growing angrier by the minute. “No Tim, it’s the fact that you never told me about any of this. You clearly were never going to tell me about any of this! What the hell kind of marriage could we possibly have when you still don’t trust me? When you’re still keeping secrets from me?” Lucy shook her head in frustration, looking away from him as she crossed her arms. Tim got off the couch and stalked to her, grabbing arms. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, Boot. I never told you about Audra because it just never occurred to me to tell you. It happened a long time ago, and she and I amicably went our separate ways shortly after we got back from Vegas. I haven’t seen her or been in touch with her since before I became a cop. I didn’t tell you, because it just didn’t seem important enough to tell you.” Lucy’s expression softened as Tim cradled her face in his hands. “I don’t want to lose you, Luce... I don’t want to lose the babies, or our family that we’re creating.” Lucy rolled her eyes as she jerked out of Tim’s embrace. “Tim...this is what you not trusting me looks like.” Tim frowned at her as Lucy struggled to explain. “Tim...the big three are not your babies, and they’re not my babies; they’re OUR babies. Regardless of what happens between you and me, we’ll always be in this parenting gig together.” Tim frowned at her and shook his head. “That’s not good enough, Luce; that’s not what I signed up for.” Now Lucy looked confused as Tim pulled her back into his arms. “I love you, Boot. I signed up for forever with you, where we raise our family together in the same house; where we stay up half the night on Christmas Eve drinking spiked egg nog while we assemble their toys from Santa, and teach them to ride bikes together, and snuggle on the couch exhausted together after we’ve tucked them in for the night, and dump them on Grayson’s doorstep when we need a date night. I’m not settling for anything less than that with you.” Lucy still looked doubtful. “But, Audra...” Tim huffed in frustration as he struggled for patience. “Audra is happily on her way back to Reno,, I assume, with divorce papers that I signed, so she can marry her fiancé. She’s a closed chapter.” Tim looked desperately at Lucy as she nodded her head. “I love you Luce, please come home.” Lucy threw her arms around Tim’s neck as they desperately, deeply kissed each other. “I love you too, Tim.” 

Tim nodded and pulled her back to the couch. “Now that that’s done, we do need to talk. Audra is a closed chapter...but there’s something else that’s not.” Lucy’s eyes went wide as Tim then proceeded to tell her about the Dollmaker.

As Tim and Lucy were patching things up, Ash and Anna were going through Rowan’s case file. Anna sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. “It doesn’t make sense Ash.” Ash looked up at his partner as he leaned back in his chair. “What doesn’t make sense?” Anna sighed as she looked at him. “Why the Dollmaker suddenly stopped killing, why he took a break for over a decade, and why it seems he just as suddenly started killing again.” Ash smirked at Anna. “That’s why they pay us the medium sized bucks...to figure it out.” Anna nodded at him. “Well, I say first thing tomorrow we go see Rowan’s prime suspect, a Galen Rasmussen.” Ash nodded as he was busy clicking away on his keyboard and sighed. “Well, we better bring him some flowers if we do.” Anna frowned at Ash. “What are you talking about?” Ash yawned as he spoke. “Seems the prime suspect in Rowan’s case died, back in 2018.” Anna mulled it over. “So that means that either Rowan was after the wrong guy, or we have a copycat on our hands.” Ash nodded as he yawned again. “If it is a copycat, then he knows the Dollmaker. Every single detail of the latest vic matches exactly to the previous crimes.” Anna ran her fingers through her hair. This was going to be her toughest case yet. 

Grayson and Nyla were carefully picking their way along the trail that would lead them to the Hollywood sign. The guy who had found the woman stopped and pointed. “She’s propped up against the H. I can’t go any farther with my dog. He tried to get to her when we stumbled across her.” Nyla nodded her head. “Ok. Wells, stay here with our Good Samaritan. I’ll be right back.” Nyla kept walking until she saw the woman; she gasped. “Oh, shit.” She quickly got on her radio. “Dispatch this 07-Adam 10, requesting a supervisor, and Detectives Reno and Foster proceed to our location.” Nyla stared at the woman who was dressed up like a doll...but it wasn’t the body itself that had caused the slight tremor in her voice as she radioed the dispatcher; it was the note pinned to the body addressed to ‘Rowan and Tim’ that had caught her attention.


	4. Rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dollmaker strikes again, and leaves something behind for Tim and Rowan. Tim’s history with the Dollmaker is revealed when Rowan tells everyone the story of how Tim tangled with the Dollmaker as a rookie. And Rowan shocks everyone when it’s revealed that her longtime suspect turns out to be one of their own.

Tim, Lucy, Rowan and Greg were sitting in the break room at Mid Wilshire waiting for Detective Foster and Detective Reno. Rowan looked at Tim. “What’s going on?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. Detective Foster called me and told me to come in immediately and to get you in here ASAP. She wouldn’t say anything else over the phone.” Lucy nervously sipped her water. It was almost 11pm and she was exhausted. Greg yawned and Rowan rubbed his arm.

Anna and Ash finally strolled into the break room, and looked as worn out as everyone else felt. They were followed by a very grim looking Nyla and Grayson. Tim frowned at them. “What is going on?” Nyla and Grayson glanced at each other as Ash went to the coffee pot. He grimaced at the sludge in the bottom of it. He took the coffee pot to the small sink and rinsed it out. Soon he had a fresh pot of coffee brewing. The smell of fresh coffee perked everyone else up. 

Anna sighed as she looked at Tim and Rowan. “We found another one...actually, Harper and Wells found her. This time, they found something else too.” Rowan pulled out the letter that had been addressed to Tim and Rowan. It was now in a clear evidence bag. “This was addressed to you two...you should read it.” Anna handed the letter to Rowan as Tim went to stand behind her and looked over her shoulder. He frowned as he read the letter, and Rowan tried and failed to quash her temper. 

‘Eleven pretty dolls, but it’s not done. Ask Rowan and Tim who’ll be the first one? 

An eye for an eye as the saying goes, and then they will know all my woes.’

Rowan glared at Anna. “This is a direct threat against Greg and Lucy! That sick bastard!” Anna glanced at Ash as she nodded at Rowan. “I agree but I’m confused about something. Why is he obsessed with you and Tim? You I get, you were the lead detective, but why Tim? He was just a rookie when the Dollmaker was active the first time.” Rowan sighed as she glanced at Tim. “Because Tim is the one who interrupted the Dollmaker’s attempted last kill before he disappeared.” Anna and Ash sat up in their chairs as Rowan told the story...

November 7, 2008  
Officer Greg Parker and his rookie, Officer Tim Bradford, pulled up to the abandoned house in Van Nuys. Greg parked their shop at the curb and shut off the engine. “What do you see, Boot?” Tim shook his head. “It’s what I don’t see, sir.” Greg hid his smile of approval. Tim was a damn good rookie...almost as good as Rowan had been. “Ok, Boot, what don’t you see?” Tim glanced at his T.O. “We were dispatched to this location for an assault, based on the fact that screaming was heard. But the house is mostly boarded up, there’s no vehicles anywhere close to the house, and no one seems to be around.” Greg nodded in approval. “Very good, Boot. So, what’s that tell you?” Tim glanced back at the house...something didn’t feel right. “It could be anything from an ambush to kids playing a prank. But it’s definitely not a simple assault.” Greg nodded. “Let’s go check it out.”

Greg and Tim got out of their shop. As Greg was stepping up to the curb, a shot rang out from the upstairs window...one of the only windows not boarded up. Greg went down in a heap as the bullet struck him in the leg. Greg screamed out in pain as Tim rushed to him. Tim hooked his arms under Greg’s armpits and dragged him on the other side of the patrol car for cover. “Sir! Damnit you’re bleeding heavily...” Greg interrupted Tim. “Remember your training. You go get ‘em Boot!” Greg got on his radio to call for help as he saw Tim hesitate. Greg glared up at Tim. “Go!” Tim nodded as he raced towards the house with his weapon drawn. He took a deep breath and threw his body against the plywood that served as a front door, managing to crash through it. Just as he did, he saw a figure in a ski mask come flying off the stairs, and land directly on Tim. Tim and the masked figure fought before Tim head butted them. Then, using his legs, Tim kicked the person completely over and off of him. Tim jumped up as the person ran out of the house. “Freeze! I will shoot!” Tim fired as the person took off. He managed to hit them in the leg, but the person kept right on running as if he never felt a thing. Tim was about to go after them when he heard a desperate call for help come from upstairs. 

As the neighborhood flooded with a sea of blue lights, Tim aimed his weapon towards the stairs. He cautiously crept upstairs and that’s when he found the victim, Christina Ormond, the only victim to survive the Dollmaker. She had been bound, gagged, and stabbed. When Tim had found her, he had also discovered the Dollmaker’s tools...an extensive makeup kit that contained theatre makeup, and a rolled up canvas case of over a dozen knives, all different shapes and sizes. It hit Tim then when he realized what he had interrupted...and who had slipped through his fingers.

Tim crouched beside the victim, trying to calm her. “It’s ok, ma’am, I’m the police. We’re going to get you out of here.” Tim rushed to the broken window and yelled to the cops and paramedics that were currently working on Greg. “I need help up here, now!” Paramedics nodded to Tim and rushed into the house. 

PRESENT DAY  
It was determined that Christina Ormond was not only the only victim to survive the Dollmaker, but she was also his last victim. The Dollmaker disappeared after his foiled attempt at killing Christina. And he had been inactive since then, until Tim and John had been called to the dead body in MacArthur Park.

Anna sipped her fresh coffee as she eyed Tim. “So, Bradford, you went up against a known serial killer as a rookie and lived to tell the tale?” Tim nodded. “Yeah...it wasn’t one of my finer moments...I left my T.O. wounded and defenseless.” Greg rolled his eyes. “Because I told you to, and I wasn’t totally defenseless.” Rowan tapped the letter. “He holds me responsible because I was the one after him, and he holds Tim responsible for interrupting him. It’s someone who knows us well enough to know about and threaten our significant others.” 

Anna and Ash nodded as Ash studied Rowan. “You think it’s a cop.” Rowan nodded. “Yep. Always did; Detective Galen Rasmussen. He was with Vice. He always managed to stay three steps ahead of me and my team. He barely left any trace evidence, and never left witnesses, except Tim and Christina; and even they couldn’t identify him.” Anna sobered as she looked at Rowan. “Well, unfortunately, the guy you liked for this is dead.” Rowan nodded and sighed. “I know...but his son isn’t.”


	5. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is surprised to hear that Tim also went up against a serial killer when he was a rookie. After a heart to heart, Tim and Lucy patch things up. And as Tim and Lucy’s relationship is coming back together, the case begins to come together as Anna forms a new theory that brings her and Ash closer to the Dollmaker’s true identity.

Lucy was silent the entire ride back to their house in Echo Park. Tim frowned at her as he pulled into the garage and hit the button to close the garage door. A patrol car was sitting in front of their house, and one had been assigned to Greg and Rowan’s house as well.

Tim and Lucy walked into their kitchen. Lucy got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water. She got her folic acid and prenatal vitamins out of another cabinet, and washed the tablets down with water. Tim crossed his arms and watched her as he leaned back against the kitchen counter. “You going to tell me why you’re upset with me now?” Lucy slowly turned around to look at him. “I’m not upset...just, trying to understand.” Tim looked at her and nodded. “Ok...trying to understand what?” Lucy couldn’t help but softly chuckle. “You.” Tim tilted his head at her as Lucy shook her head. “You never even mentioned it. After everything we’ve been through, after everything I went through because of Caleb, after everything you went through because of Caleb, you never once mentioned you went up against a serial killer as a rookie, the same as me. Why?” Tim rolled his eyes. “They were entirely different situations, Lucy. I wasn’t kidnapped, tortured, and almost killed as a rookie by a serial killer. I had a confrontation with one that lasted less than five minutes. And my T.O. was with me through most of it. He was wounded, but still. I wasn’t on my own with one the way you were. Not really.” 

Tim narrowed his eyes at Lucy as he walked up to her. “You know what I think this is? This isn’t about me at all. This is about you, and the case of cold feet you seem to be suffering from.” Lucy guiltily looked away and Tim smirked at her. “Uh huh. I knew it.” Tim cradled Lucy’s face in his hands. “Boot...talk to me. I admit, I messed up not telling you about Audra...but what’s really going on here?” Lucy sniffled as she fought back the tears. “I don’t know how to do this, Tim. I don’t know!” Lucy began to cry in earnest then as Tim led her to the long sectional couch in the family room. He sat down on it and pulled her into his lap. “Talk to me.” Lucy hiccuped as she forced the words out. “I love being a cop, Tim. But it’s a demanding, dangerous, job. How am I supposed to be a mom to triplets and Cheyenne, and a cop, and a wife?” Tim sighed as he kissed her forehead as she leaned into him. “The same way I’m going to be a dad to our brood, and a cop, and a husband. You’re not alone in this, Luce, we’ll figure it out, together.” Lucy looked up at him. “You still want to marry me?” Tim rolled his eyes. “You better be kidding. If you even have to ask me that...” Lucy turned Tim’s face to hers and kissed him deeply.

Tim woke up a couple of hours later and realized he and Lucy had fallen fast asleep on the sectional. He moved slightly and it was just enough to wake Lucy up. She moaned as she snuggled into Tim, making him smile. “Luce...it’s late. Let’s go to bed.” He started to gently move her when Lucy straddled him. She took her shirt off. “Or we could just stay right here.” Lucy took Tim’s face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Their tongues wrapped around each other as Lucy sighed into Tim’s mouth. Tim picked her up, never breaking the kiss, and laid her down on the couch. They quickly shed their clothes as Tim kissed and nipped his way down her body. Lucy spread her legs as Tim kissed her inner thighs. He kissed his way to her sex before he flicked her with his tongue. Lucy moaned as she put her legs on Tim’s shoulders. Tim dived in with his tongue and buried his face between her legs. Tim swirled his tongue all around her, earning an appreciative wail from Lucy. He smiled against her as Lucy slowly began to grind herself against his hungry mouth. Tim moaned and licked Lucy harder before he pushed his tongue inside her. Lucy grabbed his hands and laced her fingers through his as he made love to her with his mouth. Lucy trembled as she felt herself flood into Tim’s mouth, making him groan in satisfaction. Tim licked her clean, flicking and swirling his talented tongue all around her before he kissed his way back up her body. He feasted on her mouth as he drove himself into her over and over. They came together before Tim collapsed on top of her. Lucy kissed his sweaty forehead as Tim caught his breath. Lucy sighed contentedly as Tim finally dragged himself off of her. He disappeared down the hallway, into their bathroom, and cleaned himself up. A short time later, he brought her a wash rag and a towel. After they were both clean, he grabbed the blanket on the back of the sectional; he and Lucy wrapped themselves around each other, and snuggled under the blanket and were soon fast asleep in each other’s arms. 

Ash and Anna were pulling another all nighter. Ash sipped his coffee as he looked at Anna. “What do you think about Rowan’s theory?” Anna crossed her feet at the ankles as she stretched her legs out on top of her desk. “Well, they don’t call her a legend for nothin.’ I could see it...serial killer father who’s a cop and knows every way to avoid detection, he dies, and his just as fucked up son carries on his father’s killing spree and legacy. But what if it never was the father?” Ash, intrigued, tilted his head. Anna shook her head in frustration as Ash nodded encouragingly at her. “No, that’s good Anna. You keep going.” Anna took a deep breath and continued. “Ok...What if a cop figures out that his son is a bad seed, and because he loves his son, he tries to protect him by playing us and setting himself up as the killer, throwing us off the trail of the real killer, his son?” Ash considered it. “Also a plausible theory...but that would mean the son started killing when he was young, still a teenager probably.” Rowan sat up in her chair quickly. “And then the son goes away, for college or the military or something. That would explain why the killings suddenly stopped here.” Ash pointed at Anna. “I’m buying it more and more. Where did the son go...what’s his name?” Ash was quickly flipping through the papers on his desk as Anna was on her computer. Ash finally found the info he was looking for. “Son’s name is Callahan Rasmussen...goes by Cal.” Anna nodded as she was typing in Cal’s name. She pulled up his biography on a realtor website after fishing around for him on the internet. “Says here he went to college at Texas A&M, traveled around for a bit after graduation, and is now a successful realtor in Reno, Nevada.” Ash got up from his desk and came to look over Anna’s shoulder. “Ok...check and see if there were any unsolved murders in Nevada or Texas that match the Dollmaker.” Anna quickly nodded as she furiously typed away on her keyboard. She nodded excitedly. “Yes! There were two murders in Texas matching the Dollmaker in 2009, and three more in Nevada just last year. The timeframe matches up to when Cal was there.”

Ash frowned as he leaned closer to look at the computer screen. “Oh hell.” Anna looked at Ash with her eyebrows raised in question. Ash grimly looked at her in return. “Look who he’s engaged to.” Anna frowned at the computer screen and gasped. “Do you think she’s part of this?” Ash shrugged his shoulders. “She’s either part of it, or she’s his next victim. Either way, Cal used her to flush Bradford and McElroy out and mess with them.” Anna fished out her cell phone and quickly dialed Tim’s number.


	6. Closing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan reveals important details that were not included in her case file. The true identity of The Dollmaker is revealed. And Tim realizes Audra set him up...but is she really a part of the setup? Or will she be The Dollmaker’s next victim?

Tim and Lucy groaned as they heard Tim’s cell phone ringing. They were still curled up on the sectional sofa as Tim groped for his cell phone. He sleepily mumbled into the phone as he answered it. “Yeah...Bradford.” Tim shot up to a sitting position in less than a minute. “I don’t know if she’s still there...we never discussed her travel plans. But Audra was staying at the Beverly Hills Hotel. She claimed to be in town for me to sign divorce papers because our annulment papers never were filed, according to her; and I never bothered to confirm if that was true or not.” Tim could have kicked himself for his thoughtlessness.

Anna disconnected the call, and relayed the conversation to Ash. He sighed and yawned. “Ok, it’s a good start, but it’s not enough Anna. We have to tie him to the victims.” Anna nodded excitedly. “But it is enough to put him under surveillance. Remember what Rowan told us about Bradford’s tango with the Dollmaker? Bradford shot him in the leg. Maybe it left him with some kind of limp or impairment. We also need to confirm Audra’s story.” Anna and Ash were excited that their new theory seemed to be holding up, but they still had a ways to go to prove it. Ash glanced at his watch. “It’s closing in on 4am. Let’s crash for a while and recharge. If you don’t snore I’ll get Noah to bring us breakfast.” Ash smirked at Anna as she blushed. 

The next morning, Sgt. Grey was strolling into their office, and he did not look happy. He frowned at Anna and Ash as Anna stood up. “Sgt. Grey? Something we can do for you?” Sgt. Grey glared at her. “Indeed. You can explain to me why you have all of my best officers tied up on one of your cases?” Anna glanced at Ash; they had recruited Lopez and Nolan to guard Rowan and Greg’s house. West was guarding Tim and Lucy’s house. And Wells had the Beverly Hills Hotel under surveillance. 

Before Anna or Ash could say anything, Noah Reno, Ash’s brother, strolled in with breakfast for Ash and Anna. Noah glanced around at the anxious faces. “Normally I don’t have this morose affect on people.” He plopped down the to go bags and drink holders on Anna’s desk and began pulling out food. Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. “Noah, if you’ll excuse us, we were just discussing a case.” Noah just nodded as he grabbed one of the coffee’s. “Uh huh. The Dollmaker, right?” Sgt. Grey crossed his arms and glared at him. “And how do you know about that?” Noah just smiled at him. “Because it’s my job to know everything. I promise you, my security clearance outranks and outreaches yours...by a lot. So discuss whatever you need to...I’m officially not in this room, or even in this building.” 

Anna rolled her eyes as she looked at Sgt. Grey. She quickly brought him up to speed on everything. Sgt. Grey continued to glare at her. “I don’t like you very much Detective Foster. However, from what I’ve seen, you are a good detective. But if anything, I mean anything happens to my officers, you and your partner will be answering to me.” Anna swiftly nodded. “Understood, sir.” Sgt. Grey shook his head as he stormed out. Anna and Ash greedily dug into the take out bags as Noah came up behind Anna and rubbed her shoulders. “I don’t like that guy giving my girl a hard time.” Anna just chuckled at him. “It’s fine. He’s just being protective of his officers. I like that.” Anna had just bitten into her breakfast sandwich when she saw Rowan come into the office. “Detective McElroy? Is everything alright?” Rowan sighed and shook her head. “It’s just Rowan these days...and I need to talk to you and Detective Reno.” Anna nodded as she sipped her coffee. “Ok, what about?” Rowan looked at her tiredly. “About what’s not in the case file.” 

Tim and Lucy were sitting in Sgt. Grey’s office. Sgt. Grey looked at the both of them. “I’d like it better if you two were in a safe house for the time being, but it seems I’m alone in that.” Tim sighed and nodded. “Sarge, the Dollmaker isn’t coming after me on shift. It’s too risky. And Lucy’s riding a desk until after the big three are here. She’s safer here than she would be at home.” Sgt. Grey studied them thoughtfully. “Ok. You can both continue with your duties. But if anything happens I’ll cash in every favor I have to put you in as much protection as possible.” Tim and Lucy nodded. Sgt. Grey waved them off. “Get out of here, and try to stay out of trouble.” 

Anna and Ash were studying Rowan thoughtfully. Anna was mulling over everything Rowan had just told her. “So Detective Rasmussen’s wife was having an affair with one of his colleagues, and it became known to everyone at your birthday party that lots of cops and their families attended in early 2008. Then about a month later, The Dollmaker struck for the first time.” Rowan nodded. “Detective Rasmussen’s wife left him and their son for her new boyfriend, another detective in Vice, Detective Brad Usher. It kept the grapevine busy for months. Detective Rasmussen and Detective Usher has several ugly confrontations here at Mid Wilshire, until finally the Chief had had enough and transferred Detective Usher to another unit. And I could tie Rasmussen to some of the victims...3 of them were women he dated. But I couldn’t tie him to all of them.” Anna glanced at Ash who nodded at her. Anna looked back at Rowan and squared her shoulders. “You were on the right track, Rowan. Did you ever consider that maybe it was the son, from the very beginning?” Rowan’s eyes went wide with shock. “Oh God...you mean Cal?” 

After Anna laid out her theory, Rowan sadly shook her head. “It all makes sense, Detective Foster. I can’t believe I missed it. But it all makes sense. All of the victims resembled Mrs. Rasmussen. Her affair was the trigger...it just triggered her son, and not her husband.” Anna nodded as Ash cleared his throat. “There’s one thing still missing...why does he dress them up like dolls?” Rowan looked at Ash as she tiredly rubbed her eyes. “Because Mrs. Rasmussen was a member of a dance company here in Los Angels. The last ballet she was in before she abandoned her family was Coppelia. It’s about a lonely man who makes a life sized living doll. Mrs. Rasmussen starred in the ballet as the doll. Her husband and son attended the ballet performance on opening night...and so did her boyfriend, Detective Usher. Her son caught Detective Usher and Mrs. Rasmussen in a very compromising situation in her dressing room.” Rowan sighed as Anna shook her head. “And The Dollmaker was born.” Rowan sadly nodded her head. 

Ash was checking his email and smiled. “Ok...we can put Cal in each city that had murders at the time he was there that match the Dollmaker’s, and, I just got an email from a clerk at a courthouse in Vegas. Bradford’s annulment papers were filed at the correct time, and have been on file with the state of Nevada since then.” Anna looked at Ash. “Which means Cal used Audra as a means to mess with Bradford.” Ash nodded as he and Anna both stood up and grabbed their weapons. Ash was about to call A.D.A Laura Griffith when he saw her walking by their office. He quickly brought her up to speed. Laura nodded at him. “I’ll get your warrant in fifteen. Go get that son of a bitch.” Anna glanced at Rowan. “Want to come with us? You can ride with my boyfriend over there.” Rowan excitedly nodded as Noah stood up, rubbing his hands together. “This is gonna be fun!”


	7. Buildup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Anna get the warrant to have Cal brought in for questioning and to search his hotel room, but he disappears before they can get to him. Grayson and Noah clash. And Rowan prepares herself for the battle she knows is coming.

Officer Grayson Wells was sitting in his patrol car watching one of the side entrances of the Beverly Hills Hotel. He saw Cal Rasmussen coming out of the hotel, limping, and struggling with a large, heavy suitcase that he was rolling to his car. Grayson got on his radio. “Dispatch, this is 07-Adam-19, suspect is leaving the Beverly Hills Hotel. I’ll follow.” Grayson watched Cal struggle, but finally manage to get the suitcase into the trunk. Cal quickly got into the car. He glanced around, seemingly nervous, at least to Grayson. Cal quickly left the parking lot and pulled into traffic. Grayson followed him for several miles. Cal seemed to be driving aimlessly around the streets of L.A. Cal ran a red light, but Grayson couldn’t without being made. He swore and slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. He radioed dispatch letting them know he had lost Cal Rasmussen. Grayson decided to go back to the Beverly Hills Hotel and wait for Cal.

Ten minutes later, Grayson saw a flurry of activity at the Beverly Hills Hotel. He floored it into the parking lot just as Anna and Ash got out of their car. A third person whom Grayson didn’t know or recognize got out of the back seat. Anna looked quickly between Noah and Grayson. She and Grayson hadn’t dated long, but she suddenly felt extremely awkward having them both there. Ash cleared his throat as he looked at Grayson. “Is he inside?” Grayson shook his head. “Left about ten minutes ago. I followed him, but I lost him in traffic.”

Noah rolled his eyes. “How did you let that happen, patrolman?” Grayson turned to glare at Noah. “Who the hell are you?” Noah glared right back at him and started to say something when Ash intervened. “Noah, not now.” Noah shrugged his shoulders as Anna looked at Grayson. “Ok...obviously we missed him. When he left, was he alone?” Grayson rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I’m not exactly sure.” Noah smirked at him. “I’m intrigued. You not only lost the prime suspect in a murder investigation, you couldn’t even tell if the prime suspect was alone or not?” Grayson stalked up to Noah. “I don’t know who the hell you are, or why the hell you’re here, but I’m only going to say this once; back off.” Anna sighed and shook her head. “I don’t have time for this shit. Both of you knock it off!” Noah rolled his eyes and sauntered away as Anna frowned at Grayson. “Ok, Wells. I’m listening, so please explain to me what you’re trying to say.” Grayson glared in Noah’s direction, before looking back at Anna. “Ok, here it is. I was parked within site of the east entrance to the hotel. I saw Rasmussen exit the hotel from that entrance, with a very large suitcase. He was struggling to roll it across the parking lot, and he barely got it in the trunk. It took him several tries to get the damn thing into the car. He then left the parking lot, driving that car, I started to follow him. Followed him for a few blocks, then he ran a red light, and I lost him after that.” Ash and Anna were hanging on Grayson’s every word. Ash glanced in Noah’s direction as Anna continued questioning Grayson. “The suitcase...how big was it? Like big enough to fit a body inside of it?” Grayson grimly nodded. “Yeah...definitely possible.” Anna sighed as she fished out her cell phone. “Ok. We’re putting out an APB on that car and then we’re searching his hotel room. Already got the warrant. I want you to stay out here...and let us know if he returns.” Grayson sharply nodded. He returned to his patrol car as Noah strolled back up to Ash and Anna. Anna glowered at Noah. “Don’t ever pull that shit again...regardless if I’m on the job or not.” Anna stalked into the hotel as Ash rolled his eyes at Noah. “Bro...what the hell?” Noah frowned at his twin brother. “Wasn’t that her ex?” Ash sighed and shook his head. “You are un freaking believable sometimes . Yeah, that was her ex; they dated for like ten minutes. He’s good police and a decent guy, so back off.” Noah rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “She told me about him; dumped her for no reason. That makes him a dick in my book.” Ash wearily sighed and figured he should nip this in the bud now, so he did. “And here’s what you don’t know: Wells dumped her because she wasn’t telling him everything; she was being very secretive with him. He’s already had a really bad experience with that kind of crap; google Grayson Wells and you’ll see why. He knew Anna was hiding shit from him, and he wasn’t in the right headspace to deal with it. So he dumped her...and he was nice about it. Honestly, the only person Anna’s not secretive with is you, though God knows why. Now, if you don’t mind bro, I’ve got a case to solve. You can come inside or wait here.” Ash turned on his heel and went inside the hotel, leaving Noah alone in the parking lot. Feeling like he’d been put in his place, and because he was bored, Noah googled Officer Grayson Wells...and it didn’t take Noah long to realize that Grayson wasn’t the dick; he was. 

While Cal’s hotel room was being searched, Greg and Rowan were back at their house. Greg frowned as he watched Rowan through the large sliding glass door that led to the deck that overlooked the Pacific. The wind was blowing her hair every which way, but she didn’t seem to notice. She had her arms tightly crossed in front of her, like she was protecting herself. She was lost in thought, watching the whitecaps dot the vivid blue waters of the Pacific, and never even heard Greg join her on the deck. He came up behind her and cupped her shoulders, keeping his voice soft, and soothing. “Penny for your thought, McElroy.” Rowan took a deep breath and sighed deeply. “I was wrong... and my mistake got people killed.” Greg pulled her back against him. “It’s not your fault, baby. His dad did a damn good job of covering it up.” Rowan grasped Greg’s hand. “He’s coming, Greg. I don’t know when or where he is...but he’s coming. He’s coming to hurt me and Tim in the worst way possible...and that means he’s going to use you and Lucy to do it.” Greg nodded and sighed. He wished Rowan wasn’t right, but knew she was. He turned her around to face him. “Yep...so what are we going to do about it?” Rowan squared her shoulders. “We take him out...before he takes us out.” Greg pulled Rowan into his arms and held her tightly. He watched a pelican dive into the Pacific. Rowan was right...the Dollmaker was coming for them. There were scores to be settled, and vengeance to be had. Greg just hoped the vengeance would be Rowan’s.


	8. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the LAPD begins to close in on the Dollmaker, the Dollmaker begins to set the stage for his vengeance and redemption. But Rowan knows the Dollmaker better than he realizes, and Rowan hopes to intercept him before it’s too late.

Audra woke up groggy, tied to a chair, gagged, and in pain. Her vision was blurry and her mind was fuzzy. All she knew at the present moment was she was in real trouble. She honed in on the pain; her father had been a U.S. Marine. And he’d always told her that pain was actually a good thing, because it meant you weren’t dead...yet. 

Audra slowly lifted her head and her vision began to clear. Her eyes went wide with fright as she saw the man who had attacked her...the same man that she had fallen head over heels for on their first date, the same man she was supposed to marry; Cal Rasmussen. Cal sighed as he looked at Audra. “I’m sorry baby, but don’t worry. I’ll make yours quick...unlike the others. But you’ll have company soon, I promise.” He walked up to her and gently caressed her cheek. She cringed as Cal looked so sadly at her. “I really am sorry, Audra. I do love you, and if things were different...If I was different...I’d want all of the things with you that we talked about. But that can never happen.” Cal abruptly backed away from her, and quickly walked out of the room. He had to finish this...and soon.

Rowan was in her bedroom, looking at old pictures; her days as a rookie cop, the first photo taken of her and Greg together on her first shift. Another picture of her and Greg together, after they had secretly begun seeing each other. That picture still gave her butterflies, and their wedding pictures still brought a smile to her face. She lovingly traced the picture of herself in a hospital bed, holding her and Greg’s first child, a daughter named Brenna. Brenna had followed in her parents footsteps, and was a cop in San Francisco. Rowan thought back over her life, the highs and lows, and the people she loved more than anything in this world, and knew what she had to do. Suddenly a thought occurred to Rowan as she looked back at the picture of her and Greg together as rookie and T.O. Greg was also Tim’s T.O. And it was Tim who had first stopped the Dollmaker, at that old, abandoned house. Rowan had a score to settle, and she knew the Dollmaker did too. She fished out her cell phone and started to call Tim, but stopped. Tim was about to welcome three little ones into this world, and Rowan couldn’t bring herself to jeopardize that. But there was also no way she was going to risk Greg. Making up her mind, she grabbed the picture albums, and scooted off of her bed with them. 

Rowan put the picture albums back in her closet on a shelf. She keyed in the combination on the small safe that rested on another shelf in her closet and opened it. She retrieved the glock that she kept in there, locked and loaded. She slipped on her shoes as she slipped her weapon into her ankle holster, and walked out of her bedroom. She paused on her way through the kitchen and saw Greg, napping in his favorite recliner. Rowan brushed back a tear as her voice shook, barely above a whisper so she wouldn’t wake Greg. “I’m always with you, my love...always.” She blew him a kiss as she quietly slipped out of their house.

Anna was sitting in her office surrounded by Ash, Tim, Lucy, and Noah. They were all frowning as she hung up the phone. Tim crossed his arms and looked at her. “What’s up?” Rowan pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes as she took a deep, calming breath. As if this case wasn’t putting enough pressure on her, now she had the former lead detective of it, the beloved, adored, legendary Retired Detective Rowan McElroy, suddenly go missing. “That was your T.O., Bradford. He’s on his way here, Officer Morrison is bringing him in. Apparently he’s looking for his wife. They were at home, everything was fine, he dozed off. He woke up from a nap, and Rowan’s just gone. And apparently she’s also armed...he discovered a weapon missing from their closet. This case is going down the drain..Audra is missing, our prime suspect is in the wind, and now the original lead detective on this is also missing.” Tim closed his eyes and swore. Ash looked at Tim sympathetically. “I know this case was rough on her the first time...and I know it’s been rough on her this time too. Bradford...I hate to even ask this...but you don’t think she’d harm herself do you?” Tim looked away uneasily as Lucy gasped. Everyone turned and looked at Lucy as Tim grabbed her hand. “Luce?” Lucy’s mind was racing as she quickly explained. “Rowan’s not missing to hurt herself...she’s hunting Rasmussen. And I bet she figured out where she’d find him.” Anna cocked her head to the side as she studied Lucy. “And you know this how, Officer Chen?” Lucy shook her head. “It’s too much to explain, I just know.” Lucy glanced at Tim, who subtly nodded. Rowan was as obsessed with Cal Rasmussen and stopping him as Lucy had been with Caleb Wright. Lucy desperately looked at Tim. “Tim...you were around back then, not me. If Rowan was going to have a showdown with the Dollmaker, where would it happen? Clearly he’s been trying to flush you and Rowan out...but where is he trying to lead you?” Tim closed his eyes and took a stroll down memory lane. Where would the Dollmaker seek revenge and closure...to settle the score? Tim’s eyes snapped open as he knew the answer. “He’d go back to the place where it all went wrong for him; back to where I stopped him from killing Christina Ormond...back to that abandoned house in Van Nuys. I bet Rowan knows exactly where that house is, because I’m sure Greg told her what happened that day.” Anna quickly stood up, and looked at Noah. “I want you staying in this office.” Noah frowned at Anna. “I had planned on it...I’m not getting in your way.” Anna rolled her eyes. “Actually I need you to interfere now. You are staying in this office, and guarding Officer Chen, and Greg Parker when he gets here.” Tim was nodding in agreement as Lucy rolled her eyes. Anna looked at her pleadingly. “Officer Chen, Rasmussen is starting his endgame. If he can snatch you or Greg Parker to screw with Rowan or Tim, he’s going to try. I need Tim to show me where this house is located, but we’d all be able to focus on this a lot more easily if we know you and Greg are safe.” Lucy reconsidered and nodded as Anna’s office phone rang. She picked up the phone. “Foster.” Everyone watched as Anna’s face fell. Her hand shook as Ash frowned at her. Anna hung up the phone, and hung her head. “Anna?” Anna looked uneasily at Tim. “Patrol just found a wrecked squad car abandoned on the side of the road not far from Rowan and Greg’s house. It belongs to Officer Morrison, the patrolman assigned to guard their house. Officer Morrison is dead...he was shot; and Greg is missing.” Tim nodded as he looked around. “And I know exactly where Rasmussen took him.” Ash and Anna grabbed their weapons and a set of car keys as Tim walked over to Lucy. “Stay here, Boot. Whatever happens, stay here. I love you.” Tim kissed Lucy passionately as Lucy hugged him. He turned around when he heard someone clear their throat...it was Grayson. Tim pointed at him, as Grayson raised his eyebrows. “Wells...you stay here with Lucy. Stick to her like glue.” Grayson nodded as he strolled into the office, pointedly ignoring Noah as he did so. Tim saw Nyla, John, and Jackson standing outside the office, just in the doorway. “You guys want in on this?” Nyla looked at Anna and firmly nodded her head. “Indeed we do, Detective Foster.”


	9. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan and the Dollmaker come face to face in their final battle of good vs. evil, but ultimately, it’s not Rowan who finally brings the Dollmaker down. Cal reveals the rest of his secrets. Rowan proves she’s still got it, even as a retired detective.

Rowan walked slowly down the street in Van Nuys to the old, abandoned house. She knew the Dollmaker was there, and somewhere deep inside, she’d known they’d always been headed towards this. Rowan just hoped she still had enough badass cop left in her to take the Dollmaker down, once and for all. She wasn’t as young or as fast as she used to be, and her reflexes had slowed slightly over the years.

As Rowan walked towards the abandoned house, her mind took a stroll down memory lane, and she remembered a time, long ago, when she’d approached a tiny cabin, much the same way she was approaching the house now, to save her T.O., who was also the great love of her life. They had shared their first kiss during her rescue of him, and Rowan’s heart pounded at the memory...and then her heart plummeted as she heard Greg’s cry of pain. Rowan closed her eyes. “Damnit...that fucker. Hold on baby, I’m coming.” And in that moment, Rowan knew tonight was it. Tonight would be the endgame for either her or Rasmussen. Rowan pulled her weapon from her ankle holster and slipped into the shadows.

Audra frightfully looked at her fiancé as he clocked a helpless old man, who was tied to a chair and seated next to her. Cal glared at Greg. “Sorry...I really shouldn’t be taking this out on you. It’s not your fault your fucking bitch of a wife ruined my life.” Greg shook his head as he spat out a mouthful of blood. “Cal...I honestly don’t understand. Please help me understand.” Cal rolled his eyes impatiently. “Your precious Detective Rowan McElroy tried to pin all of this on my dad, instead of giving me the credit I deserved! My dad’s life and reputation were ruined!” Cal prepared to strike Greg again, but stopped himself as Greg spoke calmly to him. “Rowan genuinely thought your dad was the Dollmaker. She never suspected you, not until recently.” Cal smiled proudly at that. “Huh...well, that’s unexpected, and awesome. I actually outsmarted the legend? Kudos to me.” Greg sighed heavily, ignoring the throbbing in his jaw, which was now he’s beating like a drum. “There’s something else I’m confused about.” Cal crossed his arms and sighed. “What now? Why does it even matter? You’re dead anyway, and so is your wife as soon as she gets here.” Greg looked intently at Cal. “Why did you punish all of those other women, but not your mother? Why were they held accountable for her sins?” Cal smiled menacingly at Greg. “Who says she wasn’t punished? Dad told everyone she ran off with that dick, Detective Usher. I guess that’s what dad wanted to believe...I never understood why he loved or missed that bitch. Anyway, mom did leave...just not with Usher.” Greg narrowed his eyes as Cal continued. “Rowan thinks my first kill was that pretty college girl at Cal Poly. But as usual, Rowan’s wrong. My first kill was my bitch of a mother, for breaking my dad’s heart and tearing apart our family. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure and tell Rowan how wrong she’s been about everything when she gets here.” Cal sighed as he explained himself . “Anyway...after that, I realized I liked killing. I was good at it; it’s the only thing I’m good at.” Greg kept his face neutral as Cal bent down in front of him to tighten the ropes that bound his ankles to the legs of the chair. Cal froze as he heard the clicking sound behind him. Rowan raised her weapon. “Turn around Cal...slowly, and get your hands up.” Greg looked down at Cal and saw the crazed look in his eyes. Greg knee this was it. Greg threw himself and the chair into Cal as Cal roughly shoved him away. He whirled and fired just as Rowan fired her weapon.

Tim, Anna, Ash, Nyla, Jackson, and John had just stepped out of their patrol cars when they heard the gunfire erupt from inside the house. They all drew their weapons as Anna barked out orders. “Bradford, Harper, and Nolan, cover the front! Jackson, you come with us on the back! Move!” They all sprinted towards the house. 

Rowan groaned in pain as she forced herself to stand. Cal had hit her in her shoulder. She got to her feet just as Cal launched himself at her and tackled her to the ground. He grabbed her hand that still held her weapon, slamming it repeatedly into the ground. Rowan screamed in agony, and felt her weapon slip from her grasp. Cal sent her a sick smile as he brought his own weapon up. He was bleeding from a gunshot wound to the abdomen, and Rowan felt the warm, sticky sensation on her stomach as he bled out on top of her. Cal bent his head and whispered. “I won’t be quick with you, Rowan, and I won’t be easy. I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.” Rowan felt Cal roughly, painfully grab her crotch and she screamed. He jammed his gun into her mouth just as Tim burst through the front door, his weapon raised. “It’s over Rasmussen! Let her go, now!” He, Nyla, and John raced forward just as Anna, Tim, and Jackson burst through the back door. Cal laughed as Rowan was squirming underneath him. “I’ll blow her head off if any of you take another step! I’ll...” the shot tore through Cal’s head, splattering all over Rowan.

Everyone whirled, and saw a bloodied, panting Greg, who had managed to free himself, and grab a gun that Cal had left out in plain sight. They holstered their weapons as Tim sent Greg a soft smile. “You still got it, T.O.” Greg simply nodded as he limped over to Rowan. John and Nyla pulled a very dead Cal Rasmussen off of Rowan, as Rowan moaned. Anna was on her cell phone calling in the cavalry as Greg half fell, half crouched by Rowan’s side. Rowan reached up and stroked his cheek. “I think we’ve been here before.” Greg shook his head as he fought back the tears. “Yep...only this time, I saved you.” Rowan sent him a watery smile as Greg bent down to kiss her. “Don’t EVER do that again...you’re retired now baby, or did that slip your mind?” Rowan smiled at him as Tim crouched beside her and grabbed her other hand. 

Nyla and John glanced up as the cavalry arrived. They both jogged to the front door and waved the paramedics through. Jackson was on his phone, letting Lucy know everything was ok. Anna and Ash looked at each other as Ash sighed. “Well...at least the case is closed.” Anna nodded, and smiled at Greg and Rowan, as the paramedics were working on them. “Yep...but we didn’t do it; they did.” 

Anna felt there was a certain justice in the fact that the original lead detective and patrolman who had first worked the Dollmaker case, both of whom were now retired, turned out to be the ones who brought the Dollmaker down, once and for all. The paramedics wheeled Rowan out on a gurney as Tim helped Greg walk out to the ambulance. Nyla and John helped Audra out to a second ambulance. Anna glanced towards Cal’s body as the body bag was closed over him. Finally the Dollmaker’s reign of terror was over, once and for all.


	10. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan and Greg are taken to the hospital and treated for their injuries. Ash clashes with Officer Brenna Parker, Greg and Rowan’s oldest child, of the San Francisco Police Department when she shows up at the hospital, demanding answers as to what happened to her parents. And Rowan finally gets the closure she so desperately needs on the Dollmaker case, courtesy of Tim.

The next morning, Officer Brenna Parker was running through the hallways of Cedars-Sinai. She had no idea what in the hell had happened to her parents, just that they’d both been injured, her mom being the one with the more serious injuries. She had worked all night and was still in her uniform, exhausted, hungry, and pissed off. She finally found her mom’s hospital room and burst through the door. She found her mom, laughing and sitting up in her hospital bed, playing cards with a stranger. “What the hell is this? Mom...oh my god, mom what happened?” 

Rowan turned and smiled at her oldest child, Brenna. “Brenn...oh honey, I’m fine. So is your dad. He just left with Tim and Lucy to get some breakfast. They’ll be back soon.” Brenna rushed to the other side of her mom’s hospital bed. “Mom, what happened? Are you ok?” Rowan smoothed her hand over her anxious daughter’s cheek. “I’m fine, sweetie. I was shot, working a case...” Brenna closed her eyes and shook her head in frustration. “You were what? Did you forget you’re retired now? For God’s Sake, mom! What the hell were you thinking? And where the hell is dad?” Brenna glanced around the room, and her gaze finally landed on Ash. She put her hands on her hips and straightened, frowning deeply at him. “Who the hell are you? And why the hell are you in my mother’s hospital room?” Rowan frowned at Brenna. “Brenn! What the hell is wrong with you? There’s no reason for that language or that attitude!” Brenna turned her frown on her mother and started arguing with her as Ash hid his smile. They sure couldn’t pass for mother and daughter based on looks; Brenna had hair the color of midnight and the darkest blue eyes he’d ever seen, whereas Rowan had fiery red hair and milk chocolate eyes. But they were identical twins based on attitude. They even had the same mannerisms and one eyebrow raised looks that usually meant someone was in trouble. And right now, they were aiming those looks at each other. 

Ash cleared his throat. “Simmer down, patrolman. You’re upsetting your mother.” Brenna turned her blazing midnight blue eyes back on Ash. “Have you lost your mind? Did you just address me as patrolman? It’s Officer Parker to you...and you are? And what the hell are you doing in here with my mother?” Rowan covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She had to give props to Ash. She could see in his eyes that he was laughing his ass off at Brenna, but his facial expression gave nothing away. Ash stood up and stepped slightly forward towards Brenna. “Well, Officer Parker, it’s Detective Ash Reno to you...and I was about to kick your mom’s ass at rummy. Now, calm down, sit down, and I’ll explain everything to you.”

Brenna hid her gulp, but just barely. On top of the crappy shift she’d just had, and then finding out her parents were in the hospital, she’d capped it all off by shooting her mouth off to a detective. Great...just freaking great. Ash frowned at her. “You gonna sit down?” Brenna glanced at the chair next to her mother’s bedside. She wasn’t ready to admit defeat. So instead, she crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side, and remained standing. “I’ll stand, thanks.” Ash rolled his eyes. “Fine. So here’s the deal...” by the end of the story, Brenna had sat down next to her mother and blindly reached for her mother’s hand.

Ash shot a look of concern at Rowan, as they both looked at Brenna. She was tightly gripping her mother’s hand, fighting back tears. Rowan squeezed Brenna’s hand. “Brenn?” Ash stepped to the other side of Brenna and put his hand on her shoulder and felt her trembling. “Officer Parker? Are you alright? Your parents are both going to be fine, I promise.” Brenna shut her eyes tightly and took some deep breaths to calm down. She wiped her tears away. “It’s not that...I just...” Brenna tearfully looked at her mother. “Oh mom. I saw what this case did to you, and what it did to daddy. I’m just...I’m just so relieved it’s finally over. You got him...you finally got him.” Rowan smiled triumphantly and nodded at her, as Ash smiled at Rowan. “I finally got him...with a whole lot of help. Including from Detective Reno here...” Rowan raised an eyebrow at Brenna, who sheepishly looked at her mother. Brenna stood and faced Ash, squaring her shoulders. “I apologize, Detective Reno. I’m sorry I bit your head off...” Ash was about to say something when Brenna burst into tears. Ash tugged her into his arms as he looked helplessly at Rowan. Rowan simply smiled at him. He rubbed Brenna’s back up and down. “Hey...it’s ok, Officer Parker. Your mom and dad are just fine, and closed the biggest case of their careers. It’s all good.”

Suddenly there was a commotion at the door, and Brenna turned around. “Daddy!” Brenna rushed to her father, and engulfed him in her arms as Anna, Tim, Lucy, John, Nyla, Grayson, Jackson, Angela, Wesley, and Sgt. Grey all walked into Rowan’s hospital room. Greg quickly introduced Brenna to all of them, except for Tim, who was well acquainted with the entire McElroy Parker brood. Tim smiled at Brenna and pulled her into a big hug. “Brenn...how are you, kid?” Brenna rolled her eyes and let out a watery laugh. “Well, I’ve been here about ten minutes, and already argued with mom, and shot my mouth off to Detective Reno.” Nyla laughed at that as Ash grinned at her. “I like this girl, already.” Tim laughed and shook his head. “Sounds like a normal day for you.” Tim was introducing Brenna to Lucy when Rowan cleared her throat. “What’s all this? Not that I’m not happy to see everyone. But what’s going on?” Rowan anxiously looked at Tim. “Is Audra ok?” Tim nodded, looking relieved. “She is. I just checked on her. Her brother and sister are here. She’ll go home with them when she’s released. She’ll be ok...in time.” 

Wesley stepped forward and smiled at Rowan. “It’s not every day one of the coldest, biggest cases to ever hit L.A. gets closed...by a retired detective no less.” Rowan smiled as Greg came to stand next to her and grabbed her hand. “Well, it wasn’t just me. Detective Foster and Detective Reno are the real heroes here. They’re the ones who solved it.” Anna smiled at her. “Maybe so...but this was absolutely a team effort. It was Bradford who realized the Dollmaker was back, before any of the rest of us did. And it was Bradford who led us to that house. And it was your husband who brought that bastard down.” Anna turned and smiled at Greg as everyone gave Greg and Tim props for their outstanding work on the case. 

Tim slung his arm over Brenna’s shoulder. “So?” Brenna frowned at Tim. “So...what?” Tim rolled his eyes. “Have we talked you into it yet?” Brenna looked at him, confused. “Talked me into what?” Tim laughed at her. “Into ditching the city by the bay for La La Land. You ready to play in the big leagues yet, Parker?” She glanced around and saw everyone smiling and nodding at her. Ash even winked at her. Brenna rolled her eyes. “I’d have to go through the academy again.” Sgt. Grey chuckled. “I’m betting that won’t be a problem.” Brenna sighed as she considered it. “I might...if you guys promise me one thing.” They all glanced around at each other as Rowan looked up at her daughter. “Promise what, sweetie?” Brenna smiled down at her mother. “I know you and dad miss having us around...and I have been considering coming back home and joining the LAPD. I’ll do it...on one condition.” She glanced around at everyone, as Ash raised his eyebrow at her. “What’s the condition, Officer Parker?” Brenna laughed as she glanced between her parents. “I’ll come home...as long as my mom and daddy promise to never, ever come out of retirement again.” Everyone busted out laughing as Tim raised his hand. “I second that.” 

Rowan kissed her daughter’s cheek as Brenna bent down to gently hug her. And as Rowan glanced around, she felt a sense of peace and closure as the case that had haunted her dreams and followed her career was finally closed once and for all. She glanced at the door then and gasped. Tim turned around and smiled at the woman who had just entered Rowan’s hospital room. Tim looked back at Rowan, and went to stand beside her. “Rowan, this is...” But Rowan didn’t need an introduction, she knew exactly who had just walked into her hospital room. Her voice shook as she reached for the smiling woman’s hand. “Christina...oh my gosh, it’s really you!” Christina Ormond, the woman Tim and Greg had saved from the Dollmaker, and up until Audra, was the only surviving victim of the Dollmaker, walked up to Rowan and smiled at her, before grabbing Rowan in a gentle hug. Tim had tracked her down to tell her the news that the Dollmaker was at long last good and dead. “Detective McElroy...it’s so good to see you again.” Tears brimmed in Rowan’s eyes as she looked Christina over. “You look happy, and beautiful, and whole.” Christina sent her a watery laugh as she gripped Rowan’s hand. “I’ve had a really good life. I’m a wife, and a mother, and a teacher. I got to have all of that because of you...and Officer Parker, and Officer Bradford. You all saved me, in more ways than one.” Christina glanced around the room, and there wasn’t a dry eye anywhere. She looked back at Rowan and gripped her hand. “I know this case cost you, just like it cost me. Thank you, Detective McElroy...thank you for never giving up on this case. Thank you for stopping him.” Rowan nodded as she fought back the tears. “It wasn’t just me...” But Christina shook her head. “I know...but for a long time, it was just you. So thank you...for everything.” 

As Christina hugged Rowan, and then Greg and Tim, Brenna looked at her mother, and reminded herself that the Dollmaker had many more victims than just the women he’d killed; he had haunted Christina and Rowan as well in so many ways. Brenna smiled to herself, because she knew the Dollmaker would never have another victim. The Dollmaker might have won the battle, for many years, but Brenna’s parents, especially her mother, had finally won the war. 

THE END


End file.
